tarconfidentialfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race 2
Leg 1: USA (Washington) à Russia 11 Leg 2: Russia à China 10 Leg 3: China NON ELIMINATION Leg 4: China --> Thailand 9 BLIND X2 U-TURN Leg 5: Thailand à Tanzania 8 Leg 6: Tanzania à Djibouti 7 Leg 7: Djibouti --> Greece à Italy NON ELIMINATION Leg 8: Italy à Belgium 6 U-TURN Leg 9: Belgium à France NON ELIMINATION Leg 10: France à Spain 5 BLIND U-TURN Leg 11: Spain à Brazil 4 Leg 12: Brazi --> USA (Texas) 3 Racing Destinations Leg 1: USA --> Russia *Yakima Valley Museum (Starting Line) line task *Russia, USA (Yakima Air Terminal) to Krasnoyarsk, Russia (Yemelyanovo International Airport) * Who has the strongest mind? Krasnoyarsk (Peace Square) Game Link * image: Pit Stop.png Krasnoyarsk (Lenin Monument) Leg 2: Russia --> China *Krasnoyarsk (Yemelyanovo International Airport) to Beijing, China (Beijing Capital International Airport) *Beijing (Silk Street) *Beijing (Temple of Heaven Park) * Who's ready to fall down to find your love? Beijing (Yonghe Temple) Game Link *Beijing (Tiananmen Square) *Beijing (Jingshan Park) *Beijing (Fayuan Temple) *Beijing (Summer Palace) Leg 3: China *Beijing (Beijing Capital International Airport) to Hong Kong (Hong Kong International Airport) *Hong Kong (Po Lin Monastery) *Who's ready to maze through this challenge? Hong Kong (Yuen Yuen Institute) Game Link *Hong Kong (Kowloon Walled City Park) *Hong Kong (Victoria Peak) Leg 4: China --> Thailand *Hong Kong (Hong Kong International Airport) to Bangkok, Thailand (Don Muang International Airport) *Bangkok (Rajamangala National Stadium) *Bangkok (Ananta Samakhom Throne Hall) *Bangkok (Grand Palace) *Bangkok (Bangkok National Museum) *Bangkok (Wat Arun) Leg 5: Thailand --> Tanzania *Bangkok (Don Muang International Airport) to Kilimanjaro, Tanzania (Kilimanjaro International Airport) *Arusha (Arusha Clock Tower) *Arusha (Uhuru Monument) *Arusha (Mount Meru) *Moshi (Moshi Hotel) *Moshi (Clock Tower) Leg 6: Tanzania --> Djibouti *Kilimanjaro, Tanzania (Kilimanjaro International Airport) to Djibouti City, Djibouti (Djibouti-Ambouli International Aiport) *Djibouti City (Khor Ambado Beach) *Djibouti City (Hamoudi Mosque) *Djibouti City (Aden Bay Casino) Intersection *Djibouti City (Kempinski Palace) Leg 7: Djibouti --> Greece --> Italy *Djibouti City (Djibouti (Djibouti-Ambouli International Aiport) to Athens Greece (Athens International Airport) *Athens (Temple of Olympian Zues) *Athens (Acropolis) *Athens (The Mall Athens) Roadblock *Athens (Athens International Airport) to Pisa, Italy (Pisa International Airport) *Pisa (Piazza Dei Miracoli) *Pisa (Leaning Tower of Pisa) Detour *Pisa (Palazzo Della Carovana) *Pisa (San Sisto) Leg 8: Italy --> Belgium *Pisa (Pisa International Airport) to Brussels Belgium (Brussels Airport) *Brussels (Atomium) *Brussels (Royal Musuem of Fine Arts of Belgium) *Brussels (Pierre Marcolini) Chocolate *Brussels (Autoworld) *Brussels (Cinquantenaire) Leg 9: Belgium --> France *Brussels (Brussels Airport) to Paris, France (Charles de Gaulle Airport) *Paris (Arc de Triomphe) *Paris (Eiffel Tower) *Paris (Galerie nationale du Jeu de Paume) *Paris (Louvre) *Paris (Notre Dame) Leg 10: France --> Spain *Paris (Charles de Gaulee Airport) to Barcelona, Spain (Barcelona-El Prat Airport) *Barcelona (Tibidabo) *Barcelona (Casa Milà) *Barcelona (Sagrada Família) *Barcelona (Picasso Museum) Leg 11: Spain --> Brazil *Barcelona (Barcelona-El Prat Airport) to São Paulo, Brazil (Congonhas-São Paulo Airport) *São Paulo (Pátio do Collégio) *São Paulo (Municipal Theatre of São Paulo) *São Paulo (Edificio Italia) *São Paulo (Hopi Hari) *São Paulo (São Paulo Art Musuem) Leg 12: Brazil --> USA *São Paulo (Congonhas-São Paulo Airport) to Charlotte/Douglas International Airport *Charlotte (Discovery Place) *Charlotte (Nascar Hall of Fame) *Charlotte (Bechtler Museum of Modern Art) *Charlotte (Carolinas Aviation Museum) *Boone (Appalachian State University)